Conventional body outer side panels of motor vehicles are a closed loop design, wherein the body outer side panel is one piece including a rear section, a top section, a side sill, a B-pillar, and an A-pillar.
During the manufacturing process, the body outer side panels are lifted, transferred, and stored by hanging the body outer side panels either vertically or horizontally, such as by passing support arms through openings in the body outer side panels.
The body side outer panels are generally balanced based on their shape for easy transport or storage. However, there is a desire to provide a two part body side outer panel that includes one part with the rear section, top section, and a rear portion of the side sill, and the other part with the A-pillar, the B-pillar, and the front portion of the side sill. These parts do not balance on the lifts and storage racks.